Looks Can Be Deceiving
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: In the summer after her fourth year, Hermione Granger notices some changes about her. She determines to find out. Fifth year will be interesting. Will she find out early? Or will it take a while? Pairing is not H/HR. I just don't want to reveal her man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Summary: In the summer after her fourth year, Hermione Granger notices some changes about her. She determines to find out. Fifth year will be interesting. Will she find out early? Or will it take a while?_

**Looks Can Be Deceiving **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger woke up from her peaceful sleep and ventured downstairs. She lived in a middle class home in East London, a mere 10 minutes from Kings Cross and though she didn't yet know it, only five minutes from Grimmauld Place.

She ate her breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. After she got dressed she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. As she was brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. Her usually brown eyes were a stormy grey. Those eyes looked strangely familiar to her but she couldn't figure out where on earth from. It puzzled her.

Nevertheless she carried on with her day.

She spent some time reading a muggle trilogy called The Lord of the Rings until lunch.

'Hermione dear!' called her mother

Said girl raced down the stairs and sat at the table. She was extra hungry today. It was just lucky that her mother had made toasted sandwiches.

'Thanks mum' she said, inhaling the delightful smell of the food.

'You're welcome sweetie' replied her mother.

Hermione smiled at her mother. Her mother smiled back.

At the same time as smiling her mother was studying her face. That was when her mother saw Hermione's eyes. She looked away at focused on eating her lunch.

Hermione and her mother lived alone. Dan had left when Hermione was five years old. Hermione was never told why but her mother knew.

After lunch, Hermione and her mother washed the dishes together. They were silent as they did it but it was a comfortable silence. Hermione just listened to the birds and cats and various other animals that were making noise down the street. She was jolted from her listening by her mother dropping a plate on the floor.

'Mum!' she screamed and then watch with shock as her mother put her hand out and guided the plate back into the sink.

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked, shock evident in her voice.

'I thought you'd noticed. Sorry dear.' She lied.

'Oh, uh, that's ok mum' stuttered Hermione

Hermione rushed upstairs.

She got out a quill and parchment and wrote letters to Ron, Ginny, and Harry

_Dear Ron/Ginny/Harry_

_Weird things have been happening today. I was brushing my teeth and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't the brown that they've always been. They were stormy grey. My jaw dropped. They looked strangely familiar too. My day went normally after that. Until lunch time. I was more hungry than usual. And then when we were doing the dishes, mum dropped a plate and then guided it back into the sink with her hand. I didn't know she was a witch. She said she thought she knew. That in itself is weird._

_Anyway, I better go._

_Love always_

_Hermione_

She sent it off with her owl that she'd bought from eyelop's owl emporium last summer.

2 hours later…

Hermione was reading a bit more of the Lord of the Rings when Gypsy (her owl) flew in. She had four letters.

The first one was from Ginny.

_Hello Hermione!_

_I've had a very quiet day so far. Nothing strange. Ron has been annoying as usual but I still love him anyway. I have a new crush! It's Neville. He's so sweet. We've been owling each other every day. That's amazing about your day. I would probably have fainted if I'd looked in the mirror and seen my eyes a different colour. And your mum! That is amazing. I would never had guessed. Mind you, she's done well to keep it a secret from the rest of your neighbourhood. I can't wait to see you. Hopefully it'll be soon._

_Love_

_Ginny_

_P.S: I'm at Sirius' house. Yes I know about him. Anyway, those eyes do seem familiar._

The second one was from Ron.

_Hey Mione!_

_I hope you've been enjoying the holidays so far. I know I have. Ginny seems to spend most of her day in her room. She is always writing or reading. A bit like you I guess. Don't worry, it's a good thing. Knowledge is power. I myself have been reading. I can't what has happened in your day. It's amazing. Those eyes do seem familiar. But even I can't figure it out. I hope to see you soon._

_From _

_Ron_

The third one was from Harry.

_Greetings, my friend_

_I'm really bored here at Durzkaban. Dudley seems to be getting fatter- not skinnier. Aunt Petunia blames it on me. I hope I get out of here soon. I want to see Sirius. That is so amazing what you told us. Those eyes seem familiar to me too. But I can't figure it out._

_Anyway I better go. Chores time._

_Love_

_Harry_

The last one was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am pleased to tell you that Mr Remus Lupin will be coming to your house tomorrow at 9am to pick you up. You will stay with us all at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters in Mr Black's home._

_Looking forward to seeing you_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sat there thinking.

Meanwhile…

A woman was sitting in her private office in her home writing a short letter.

She signed it with a flourish and sent it off with her owl.

At the home of the letter's receiver…

The receiver opened his letter and his eyes widened in shock.

_My Love,_

_The potion is wearing off the child._

_Rosie._

It was short but informative. The receiver knew exactly what Rose was talking about.

'Goodness' he sighed, even though he knew it would happen.

**A/N: I leave you here in suspense. It was an easy write, this chapter. The words just flowed. I hope you liked it. I hope you didn't think it was too short.**

**On a lighter note. Some questions.**

_**Is anyone lying?**_

_**Who is Rose?**_

_**Is Rose's name even Rose?**_

_**Who is this mysterious man receiving the letter?**_

**Well, I leave you. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Last time at the end:_

_The receiver opened his letter and his eyes widened in shock._

_My Love,_

_The potion is wearing off the child._

_Rosie._

_It was short but informative. The receiver knew exactly what Rose was talking about._

'_Goodness' he sighed, even though he knew it would happen._

**A/N: I don't care if you say that this person doesn't have grey eyes. Also, if you don't like this story then don't read it. **

**Chapter 2**

**Location: The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

**Time: 13:50 (1:30 pm)**

Harry Potter lay on his bed doing his holiday homework and being bored. It was very dismal. His afternoon was brightened up when he saw an owl flying through the window. He recognised it as Hermione's owl Gypsy.

He untied his own letter from the stack and let Gypsy fly over to Hedwig's perch to drink some water. She flew off to deliver the other two letters.

Harry read the letter with interest. He wrote his reply and sat there thinking. Now that he'd stopped writing his letter he realised who's eyes they were. He put two and two together and his eyes widened like saucers.

'Wow' he whispered into the air.

**Location: The Lounge Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.**

**Time: 14:00 (2:00 pm)**

Ginny Weasley was reading her book and laying on the couch. She was feeling very lazy and a little bored. Like Harry, her face brightened when she saw Hermione's owl Gypsy.

She untied her letter and also took Ron's for him. Ron, who was on the other chair opposite her mumbled his thanks and they both got to reading. After writing their replies they looked at each other. They both knew who's eyes they were even though they said they didn't.

Just then, their mother called for them to do some more cleaning.

5 minutes after they left, twins Fred and George read the letter. They left the room soon after though their faces were quite pale.

**Location: The Same Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**Time: 14:30 (2:30 pm)**

Remus Lupin entered the room and sat down to read a book. He sat on the very couch that Ginny had been on mere minutes before. He was just about to open the book when he noticed some ink glinting from the coffee table near him. His curiosity got the better of him and he went over and picked it up.

He read the letter. (**A/N: I know you have all seen Hermione's letter before but I just wanted to recap it and this is a good time to.)**

_Dear Ron/Ginny/Harry_

_Weird things have been happening today. I was brushing my teeth and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes weren't the brown that they've always been. They were stormy grey. My jaw dropped. They looked strangely familiar too. My day went normally after that. Until lunch time. I was more hungry than usual. And then when we were doing the dishes, mum dropped a plate and then guided it back into the sink with her hand. I didn't know she was a witch. She said she thought she knew. That in itself is weird._

_Anyway, I better go._

_Love always_

_Hermione_

Remus dropped the letter and sat down heavily. How would he be able to look at her tomorrow when he picked her up.

'_oh dear' _he thought.

**The Next Day…**

**Location: Hermione's Bedroom, 5 Glassdog Walk, East London, England.**

**Time: 08:58 (8:58 am)**

Hermione had just finished packing and took her trunk downstairs. Just as she was getting down the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door. Her mother answered it.

'Hello Remus' said Emma Granger

'Hello Emma' replied Remus

'Uh, you know each other?' asked Hermione

'Honey, we went to Hogwarts together' spoke Emma

'Oh, right'

'Right, so are we ready to go yet Remus?' asked Hermione, breaking an awkward silence that had occurred.

'Yes' he replied

Once they got out onto the street, Remus said to Hermione 'we'll be walking today because, believe or not, Sirius' home is only five minutes away from here.'

So, for five minutes Remus and Hermione walked in silence both thinking about different things.

Sadly, the pair's thinking came to an abrupt end as they had reached their destination.

**Location: Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**Time: 09:10 (9:10 am)**

Remus whispered a statement in Hermione's ear and told her to remember it. She did and watched in amazement as the house appeared.

Hermione took her first step, excitement bubbling up in her at seeing both Sirius and her friends.

Entering the house wasn't exactly pleasant.

A horrible portrait on the wall began screaming. Sirius rushed into the room. The portrait shut up with some difficulty.

'Sorry about that Hermione'

'It's ok Sirius' she replied

They grinned at each other.

Sirius led her and Remus through to the kitchen.

'Fred!' she screamed when she saw him. She didn't know why she was so happy to see him, she just was.

He got and gave her a huge hug. She hugged all the other Weasley's too.

She and Ginny ran off to their room and started to catch up. Ginny kept her secret about the eyes when they talked though.

And before they knew it they heard 'KIDS! DINNER!' and ran downstairs.

**The Dining Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**Time: 18:30 (6:30 pm)**

Hermione plonked herself down next to Sirius, feeling connected to him in a way.

Molly served out roast chicken and roast vegetables. There was a lot of food because there were so many of them.

Hermione was a big surprise though. She dug in and ate more than anyone had ever seen her eat. They were all staring in shock.

After a few minutes, everybody just carried on eating. Though the thought of her appetite bothered them.

**The Lounge Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.**

**Time: 19:30 (7:30 pm)**

Dinner had ended 10 minutes ago and now they were all sitting relaxing on the sofas and chairs.

All of a sudden, the floo flared up and Dumbledore appeared.

'There had just been an attack on Privet Drive.'

Everyone gasped. However, they were even less prepared for what he said next.

'And Harry has defeated Voldemort.'

Their jaws dropped.

'Wow' said Hermione, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Dumbledore smiled and pulled his head out.

They all spent the night celebrating and went to bed.

**A/N: Well, this was a fun chapter to write. Some of it was planned and some of it just happened. This has got to be my favourite story at the moment. I am so enjoying writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Last time at the end:_

_All of a sudden, the floo flared up and Dumbledore appeared. _

'_There had just been an attack on Privet Drive.'_

_Everyone gasped. However, they were even less prepared for what he said next._

'_And Harry has defeated Voldemort.'_

_Their jaws dropped._

'_Wow' said Hermione, voicing everyone's thoughts._

_Dumbledore smiled and pulled his head out._

_They all spent the night celebrating and went to bed._

**A/N: Please note. Voldemort being dead is part of the plot. Not just some silly side thing.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Day**

**Location: The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**Time: 0830 (8:30 am)**

Hermione danced down the stairs in happiness. Voldemort was GONE. Forever. Harry would be coming later that day- around lunchtime.

She bounced into the room and said 'Morning all'

'Uh, Sirius, why is she acting so much like you?' asked Ginny

'Uhhhhhh,I dunno.' He said nervously

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and across from Sirius. She looked at him and her eyes widened. His just stared straight back at hers.

They ate breakfast.

After everyone had finished eating, Sirius looked at Hermione and said 'Uh, can I talk to you please?'

'Sure' replied Hermione

So they went up to his room.

**Location: Sirius' Bedroom, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.**

**Time: 0900 (9:00 am)**

'So, spill it' said Hermione

Sirius didn't speak for a few seconds. 'Hermione, you've noticed some changes about yourself haven't you?'

'Uh, how did you guess?' she asked

He just looked at her. 'Your eyes?'

'Oh,uh, yeah'

'Your attitude?'

Hermione nodded.

'Your appetite?'

She nodded again.

'Where do you know the eyes from?' he asked

Her jaw dropped. Right in front of her the whole time.

'Y-y-you?' she stuttered

'In the flesh. I am your real father' he announced

'Then why have I not looked like you? Though it does explain why I felt connected to you when I came in to the dining room yesterday.'

'You haven't looked like me because of a potion your mother and I made. It made you look and act more like her. It was made to last 15 years as you have most likely noticed.'

'Right. Is there any way I can speed up the process? I want to be more like you.' She asked and stated.

'Yes. There is an antidote. I have it right here.' He replied.

'Can I have it now? I realise that everyone will know but I don't care.' She said.

Sirius nodded and went to his dresser. He retrieved the vial.

'Bottoms up' she said and then drank it down in one go.

Immediately she looked different. Her hair was straighter and had gone black. Her breasts looked fuller and she looked more like a Black.

'Let's go prank someone dad' she announced

Sirius looked shocked. A) She had called him dad and B) she wanted to prank someone.

'Ok'

So, armed with their wands, Sirius and Hermione went downstairs and with a target in mind, attacked.

**Location: The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.**

**Time: 0930 (9:30 am)**

Remus was reading the paper when he noticed he'd suddenly turned rainbow colours.

His head shot around and was surprised to see that it was Sirius and another girl who looked vaguely familiar. He hadn't been shocked to find Sirius but this girl. Who was she?

'Moony, meet Hermione Jane Black.'

'HERMIONE?' asked Remus

Said girl smirked.

**Location: Hermione's Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.**

**Time: 0945 (9:45 am)**

Hermione had left her father and gone up to her room. In there she found the twins, Ginny, and Ron.

'Who are you?' they all asked dumbly

Hermione raised her eyebrows at them.

Ginny was the first one to figure it out.

'HERMIONE?'

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She'd been getting that a lot.

Chatter broke out amongst them all. Hermione just sat down on her bed and waited for them all to stop.

'Wow, you look amazing! Exclaimed Fred

'Thanks Fred' replied Hermione and winked at him. Fred blushed. The other Weasley siblings looked at each other. They knew that he liked her.

Hermione began to roar with laughter. She didn't know why she was laughing but she was. The others laughed with her.

**Location: The Dining Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**Time: 1230 (12:30pm)**

Everyone was sitting at the table eating lunch when Harry arrived. Hermione jumped up and hugged him first. He knew who it was as Ginny had owled him as soon as she'd found out. He was grateful at her action because he didn't freak out.

'Hello Hermione. Hello Everyone'

'How did you know?'

'Three reasons. The first one is that Ginny owled me. The second is that I lied when I said I didn't know who it was that had grey eyes. And the third reason is that Sirius actually told me in private when we had a moment last year. (**A/N: My story, my plot. Don't like it? Get over it.** **No offense**).' He looked apologetically at Sirius and Ginny as he said this. They were alright with it though.

'Oh ok then Harry' replied Hermione

'You look lovely by the way my sister' Harry said and winked at her.

Everyone but Sirius looked their way. What was going on? Were they in a relationship? Were they keeping secrets.

Who knew….

**A/N: I know it wasn't very long. My chapters aren't like that. They seem forced otherwise. Get over it if you don't like it. I know I say that a lot but I mean it. If you don't like it then don't read it. Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun typing it. Now some questions which you can feel free to guess at. **

**Who is Rosie?**

**What does Harry mean by 'you look lovely by the way my sister?**

**Why did Sirius not look confused?**

**What do you think is going on?**

**Feel free to guess your answers in your reviews.**


End file.
